


Murphy's Cops Laws #35

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [32]
Category: Crime Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #35: Always be sure to give the guy who complains about paying your salary his nickel back before you write his ticket. It will leave him with a better impression of your services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Laws #35

Joey bought another round of drinks and stumbled back to the booth against the wall. He set Mike’s scotch down in front of him, managing to only spill a little. He put his and Danny’s beers down. Then he threw himself back into the bench against Danny, pressing close to Danny’s body.

Danny squeezed Joey’s leg under the table. “Easy there,” he slurred.

Joey laughed. He grabbed Danny’s hand and moved it up higher.

Mike threw his drink back in one shot. He leaned in and regarded them as intently as a drunk person could. He pointed at Danny. “You did good.”

With his free hand, Danny held his bottle up in salute. “Thanks. It felt good.”

Joey clinked his bottle against Danny’s. “Let’s hope the bastard gets one hundred years.”

Mike chuckled. “There’s no doubt Sullivan should get fried but I’ll always remember the look of defeat on Madison’s face.”

“Yeah, I love it when hot shot defense attorneys end up with egg all over their faces,” Danny agreed.

Joey nodded. He looked at Danny and tilted his head to the side. “That doesn’t quite explain the death glare he was giving you.”

Mike snorted and waved in Danny’s general direction. “You mean he never told you?”

“Told me what?”

Danny looked blank for a moment before he his eyes got wide and he laughed. “Must you?” he asked Mike.

Mike rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Oh, yes, I must.” He hunched down over the table and motioned for Joey to do the same. “This was back when Danny was still in patrol and Madison was in law school,” he began in a conspiratorial whisper. “One Friday afternoon, Danny pulled him over.”

“He was speeding and he ran a red light. He almost caused a three car accident.” Danny put in.

“Minor traffic stuff, usually no big deal especially when you know a cop has seen you.” Mike popped his head up to take a quick look around and then resumed position. “But Madison decides to try and get all high and mighty about it.”

“He told me that was going to be a very successful attorney and that I’d better not mess with him.” Danny rolled his eyes. “Then he asked me why I wasn’t out chasing real criminals.” 

Mike snickered. “And then he trots out that old line about him being a tax payer.”

Joey shook his head. “I remember that one.” He looked from Danny to Mike and then back again. “So, what did you do?”

Danny didn’t answer. He grinned and took a drink from his beer. He gave Joey’s leg another squeeze.

“Well?” Joey pressed and lightly elbowed Danny in the ribs.

Mike sat up straight. He turned in his seat and motioned to the bartender for another drink. He turned back and answered deadpan, “Along with the ticket, Danny gave him a nickel and told him that was his change.”

Joey’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

Danny shrugged. He tried for a nonchalant expression but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I thought it would give him a better impression of our services.”

“Did he report you?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“It was my word against his. The ticket didn’t improve his attitude any.” Danny paused briefly and his eyes flicked over to Mike. “The Lieutenant believed me and my partner.”

Mike leaned back in his seat. His smile ruined his effort to look serious. “I assured the Lieu that Danny was nothing but polite.”


End file.
